Tailor shop
by Mafia Sable
Summary: Luka Megurine runs a tailor shop, and her husband never comes home. he s always with other women. But, Luka has to concentrate on her work... based off the song


TAILOR SHOP

The tailor shop in the corner of town is the best. The young lady who owns it is renowned for her skill and good attitude. She is hard working and pretty. But, the only problem is, her mind has easily wandered to her husband.

What a terrible person. He was , and she was certain of it, an unfaithful man. But she still could not bring herself to hate him. She had to admit it, she was in love with him no matter what. Everyday, she would wait patiently for him to come home.

He never did.

" Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home…" She thought sadly. The lady, whose name is Luka, stared patiently at the door, tears in her eyes. She sat there for the longest time, until she finally shook her head and told herself:

" I must concentrate on my work."

So she, instead of lamenting any more, got up and walked over to her table. Her mother`s old scissors sat there, and she smiled at them. " The more you sharpen them the better they cut." She thought to herself, and picked them up. Luka sat down calmly at her chair and began to work. She hummed to herself. Yes, she would work very hard. And she would do a wonderful job. And he would be proud. And he would come home.

And with lovely thoughts, Luka began to fix the dress a costumer had brought in. With her mother`s scissors as sharp as knives, she worked into the night.

The next day, Luka stepped outside. The neighbourhood was quiet and peaceful, as usual. "Such a lovely place" She whispered, and walked down the street. She had run out of red thread last night, and had decided to go get some.

And that`s when she saw him standing there. But he was not alone. Beside him was a beautiful brown haired woman, wearing a lovely red kimono. Luka had no idea who she was, but she detested the way he looked at her. So… Lovingly. Why did he not look at her like that? After all, he was her husband! Luka tried to calm herself down, but after seeing that she could not, so she turned around and left that place immediately, angry thoughts circling through her head. Bad thoughts.

" I must concentrate on my work." She said.

Later that night, she found herself staring at a lovely red kimono. She had just washed it, and now it was time to tailor it. Luka began to cry, her earlier experience with her husband troubling her. She reached for her mother`s scissors, who gave her back her will to work.

" The more you sharpen them, the better they cut." She said.

The next day, the town was very uneasy. Everyone was nervous and scared. They where such a tight-nit community, however there had been a murder. The person in question was stabbed to death, from what Luka had heard. This troubled her. " Could it be someone I know?" She asked herself. Luka decided to go to the bridge, but when she got there, he was standing on the bridge with another woman. She had long, green hair and Luka immediately noticed the green sash.

" Ah, so this is the kind of woman you like?" Luka muttered angrily, not being capable to stand this any longer. Just like yesterday she turned around and walked home.

" I must concentrate on my work" Luka reminded herself once more, when she was at home. She stared happily at a green sash. Just like the kimono from yesterday it had been washed, and she was ready to tailor it. Her usual routine took place. She reached for her mother`s scissors.

" The more you sharpen them, the better they cut." She said as usual, as if the words alone helped her work better. And she would need all the help she could get, for her eyes where all red and swollen.

The town was getting even more restless now. This had been the second murder in two days. Everyone feared if they would be next. And, just like the previous days, Luka saw him with yet another girl. This time, however, the girl looked too young for him. She watched in agony as he bought the girl a lovely yellow hairpin and placed it in her blonde hair.

" What does he think he`s doing?" She said, angrily.

" Doesn`t he realize he`s hurting me! He never comes home, and now, this!" Luka cried out. She could not take this anymore, so she left.

When she returned, she stared at her mother`s scissors.

" since when where they this colour?" Luka asked herself, shrugged and got back to her work. She was very busy, after all, she was the best in the neighbourhood. It wasn`t very long until she had finished her work. " If he won`t come to me, than I shall go to him!" Luka said, determined. She changed into the lovely red kimono, tied the green sash around her waist, and put the yellow hairpin in her own hair.

With a smile she looked at herself in the mirror. " I`ve finally become the kind of woman he likes!" She exclaimed, and went to see him.

The town is chaotic. Previously, it had been three women who had been found dead. Now it is a man. They have finally realized that the murdered where actually a family of four. The Wife first, followed by the two daughters, then the father. It was suspected to be the same person, since every one of them had been stabbed to death.

" Other than the deaths, I`m in such a terrible mood. Hello? It`s a pleasure to meet you? It`s like he was talking to a stranger! That isn`t something you say to your own wife!" Luka screamed.

And then she looked down to her own scissors.

**" When did these scissors get so red?"**


End file.
